Jacked Up Childhood
by ScaryDreams10
Summary: Okay. I'm horrible because I made this. But it was just a dream! Please don't shoot me. 'BAM BAM BAM' AWW SH*T! IT'S ABOUT INUYASHA HIS DAD AND HIS MOM ITS REALLY MESSED UP GOTTA GO BYE! T FOR SAFETY!


Hello persons! I had the stupidest funny dream ever and I just HAVE to tell you about it. This is supposed to be the reason Inuyasha is so mean and messed up half the time. (There will be a YouTube video of it, i just need 2 more actors) SCRATCH THAT!! I JUST GOT OFF THE PHONE WITH MY FRIEND NICOLE AND WE ONLY NEED NIKKI NOW SINCE WE ALREADY GOT JAMES!! YAY! And this story is in sections as though they were different scenes. That's why it's broken everywhere.  
Here's the story. Enjoy...

* * *

  
One day Little Inuyasha was outside. He heard people making fun of him on how he was a 'half breed'. But he didn't know what half breed meant, so he went home to his mommy and asked "Mommy, what's a 'half breed'?" His mother smiled and giggled. (All of that actually happened. This is where it gets all fake and crazy)  
"Well Inuyasha, a half breed is a person who is half human, and half demon. (This part is really messed up. You've been warned) "A half breed is made when A FREAKING MORTAL AND A FREAKIN DEMON DOG DECIDE TO FREAKIN FREAK EACH OTHER, KNOWING ITS GONNA SCREW UP THEIR FREAKING CHILD'S LIFE DAMMIT! That's what a half breed is. Now honey, go run along and play in the forest unsupervised with all the demons and boys with sticks and child molesters out there. Okay?" his mom said. He just looked at her all confused. Little Inuyasha just shrugs his shoulders and turns away to walk off. His mom notices he has a.... tail??? "SINCE WHEN THE FREAK DID YOU GET A TAIL!!"  
(I told you there was lots of messed up-ness.)

* * *

  
"I'm home from wherever I went!" InuTashio, Inuyasha's dad, said. "Hey, where's Inuyasha? He usually comes running in here to see me." (aw, he loves his daddy 3) "Oh he's outside." Izayoi, Inuyasha's mom, said, eating a bowl of popcorn while watching "Desperate Housewives". "Where outside is he?" Dad said, hands on hips looking pretty mad. "No clue. You should probably go look for him." The careless mom says back. "GRRRR!!" InuTashio yelled, then ran off to go get his son.  
(At least someone cares about poor Little Inuyasha)

* * *

  
(In order to understand this next part, think about holding a camera. The only time you here InuTashio's voice is when he's in front of it, and the camera doesn't move.)  
"Inuyasha!" InuTashio yelled, running by the camera's POV.  
"Inuyasha!" He said, once again running passed the camera.  
"Inuyasha!" He said fully, one more time in front of the camera.  
"Inu"-TRIP! Inuyasha's dad tripped in the middle of the camera shot. So clumsy. "Yasha!" he finishes, running towards Inuyasha's scent.

* * *

  
"Water, water! Yay water! It's so wet..." Little Inuyasha said to no one in particular.  
"INUYASHA!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!! YOU KNOW NOT TO LEAVE THE HOUSE WITHOUT EITHER ME, MOM, OR FLUFFY'S MOM!!" InuTashio scolded.  
"Well, mommy told me to go out in the forest unsupervised with all the demons and kids with sticks and child molesters while she watches TV so I wouldn't disturb her." Little Inuyasha said, all innocent.  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS!! I...." Suddenly, Little Inuyasha couldn't hear his father's voice. He was zoned out in his own thoughts while staring at his dad.  
"WOW! I wish that when I get older, I get long 'luxurious' hair like daddy's. And awesome armor like his, rather than this stupid red stuff. What is this crap made of anyway?"  
"INUYASHA!! DID YOU HEAR ME AT ALL?" InuTashio asked. He wasn't in a good mood, so he yelled.  
"Sorry daddy, but no. I was looking at your 'luxurious' hair." Inuyasha said plainly.  
"Why thank you." InuTashio said with a smile, losing track of what he was saying. "Dammit! I lost track of what I was saying! We're going home right now!" InuTashio grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started running.

* * *

  
(The running scene again. But he says different things this time)  
"Iz...."  
"Iz...." again.  
"Okay! I CAN'T SAY YOUR NAME...." He yells, passing the camera  
"BUT YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!" He said, last time passing the camera

* * *

  
"WAS HE DOING IN THE FOREST UNSUPERVISED WITH ALL THE DEMONS AND KIDS WITH STICKS AND CHILD MOLESTERS OUT THERE!!" InuTashio yelled at Izayoi.  
"Because I trust him to be out there by himself." Izayoi said flatly.  
"WHAT THE HELL HE'S FIVE!!!" InuTashio screamed.  
"Well, if you don't have enough trust in our son to let him out there, then I don't think I should let you even say my name." She said, eyes closed, nose in the air.  
"How the hell do you even say your name?!?" Dad asked, all confused but still yelling.  
"I dunno. I just know how to spell it." Momma said, shrugging her shoulders.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT, FORGET THIS DAMMIT!! Come on Inuyasha, let's go live in those apartments we were looking at." InuTashio said, his arm around his beloved son.  
"You mean the one with the playground?!?" Inuyasha asked, excitement in his glistening eyes.  
"Yes son, the one with the playground." He said, walking out of the room, Inuyasha by his side. Suddenly, you hear the door open, but not close.  
InuTashio comes back in the room, by himself, and grabs half a handful of the popcorn Izayoi was eating and throws it at her. But he left one in his hand so he could eat it. He walks out the room and THEN the door closes.

* * *

Okay, I know I'm a horrible person for making this, but come on. There has to be one part that at least made you smile. No.... okay. Well I think it's funny and so do like, the four friends I told about it. SO MLEH!!! Please review and tell me if it was horrible =]


End file.
